The Book of Ender
'Chapter One: The Parables of the Rainbow' Here lies written the Parables of the Rainbow. The Parable of Life It has been said that Rainbows only come after storms. In order to see the Rainbow, one must weather through the storm and look towards the skies for the Divine Beauty. Only then will the privilege of viewing the Rainbow be bestowed upon them. Therefore, those who weather through the storms of life and look for the Double Rainbow will be rewarded in the end, while those who do not shall be forever lost in the darkness. The Parable of Success It has been said that at the end of the Rainbow, there is a Pot of Gold. One must follow the Rainbow to the end in order to find the Pot of Gold. Therefore, those who follow the Double Rainbow to the end shall be rewarded with Supreme Vividedness, while those who do not shall be forever lost in the darkness. More to come as I find the time to think them up. 'Chapter Two: The Story of the First Fight' Here lies written the Chronicles of the First Fight. The descriptions of these events may or may not be the same to all, but this is how Ender saw it. One day, many members of the Church of the Double Rainbow were bored. They decided to gather together and play a game of skill. What a gathering it was! There were many friends, all ready to test themselves against each other. One team consisted of three Prism members and one who had not yet heard the glory of the Double Rainbow. The other team contained three members of the Church, and one pub. To the Prism members, teams looked fair and just, but the other team did not think so. The Prism team started off with a wonderful attack, which did not go well with the other team. They insisted the match be restarted, and, not wanting to start what would be known as the First Fight, the Prism team allowed it. At the start of the new game, the Prism team was unable to deal significant damage, and the Church members made it through without much ordeal. However, when it was the Prism's turn to fight through the horde, much damage was done. This lead to some banter between friends, but one member of the Prism decided to have some fun with his Double Rainbow-given power. With his Prism power, he slapped the two Church members who had done the most shit-talking, doing 99 damage. This enraged the Church members. They cursed the Prism, and left the game. To the Church members, it was an unjust and childish thing to do. To the Prism members, it was to put an end to the banter. This is all that is currently known of the First Fight. Perhaps with time, more details shall be added. 'Chapter Three: Jewdis' Betrayal' This is Ender's account of the Betrayal during the Church's second gathering. Once again, the Church had gathered for a game of fun. Each team was fairly matched skill-wise, but the Anti-Rainbow of Dave was smothering a member of the Prism that night, which caused him to lose connection to the game several times. This lead to the other team gaining a small lead, which did not bode well with one member. His name was Sketch (aka Jewdis). The fact that he was not winning caused Sketch to become filled with rage and grief. He was angry with the Prism member, and wanted vengeance against his fellow team mates, who told him it was just a game. When his team needed him most, Sketch betrayed them by running off and leaving his friends behind to be devoured by zombies. This went against every core value of the Church, and punishment was needed. The Prism members knew what they had to do. "Sketch!" said the Prism. "You have betrayed the Church with your griefing. We hereby ban you from the Church server for 240 minutes, so that you may think about what you have done!" With that, Sketch was banned, but his Betrayal was not forgotten. Fun Fact: Sketch's team ended up winning that game.